


Mr. Lover

by tearbos85



Series: Simply Irresistible [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Humor, I think Reid has it in him though, Sexual Content, a bit OOC, he just has untapped potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearbos85/pseuds/tearbos85
Summary: Emily and Reid find a new way to relieve stress after a difficult case.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Series: Simply Irresistible [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605304
Kudos: 31





	Mr. Lover

"Hey Em." The familiar voice caused her to look up from the exceedingly dull paperwork she was attempting to finish. At this point she would welcome any distraction, and the sight of Reid half-sitting on her desk with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face was a good one.

She wasn't sure exactly when it was that she realized Reid was insanely hot (though obviously she noticed his attractiveness the first time they met, she's been so caught up in trying to make a good impression and get past his quirkiness to fully appreciate it then). She suspected, however, that is started around the same time she began hearing the rumors. At first she hadn't believed them; why would she? Reid was sweet, awkward, shy-none of which supported the things she was being told. She'd laughed it off as a way to tease the newbie, but a conversation with JJ and Pen gave her perspective a 180 degree turn. Of course, she knew about JJ and Reid's "date" to the Redskins game, but JJ's arousing description of their post-game activities made Emily's head spin and her face flush.

Since that time she devoted herself to finding out the truth behind the rumors. Her friends three floors down in the Fraud Department willingly regaled her with tales of their own exploits with the BAU's resident doctor, along with an abundance of second-hand tales passed on from other floors. Emily casually widened her search to the other departments. So far, she managed to confirm that out of the 43 women working in the building, 21 of them had an intimate encounter with Reid. None of them reported a second occurrence of events though. The only repeat she could uncover was Elle, whom JJ, Pen, and Morgan assured her was sleeping with the young genius on a regular basis. Since her departure Reid continued making the rounds, but he never went back to the beginning.

All of this raced through her brain as she registered the tiny smirk on Reid's gorgeous face. She'd heard what that expression led to-though she never saw it before this moment-and she had secretly wondered when he would come to her. Apparently, the day was today. Emily smiled up at him and replied with the astoundingly witty: "Hey." She mentally kicked herself for her lack of creativity, but it was difficult to think properly with the waves of seduction rolling off of him. It suddenly occurred to her that she had been eagerly anticipating this for awhile, if for no other reason than to see if the gossip rang true. Besides, the team had just finished an emotionally exhausting case in Knoxville. A physical release sounded incredible, and it would take her away from the mind-numbing report.

"So, um, would you like to meet me somewhere?" Though the words themselves were innocent enough, the suggestion in his tone and facial expression made his implication perfectly clear. _Hell yes I would!_

She managed to sound somewhat composed when she answered, "Sure; did you have a place in mind?"

His smile grew wider. "Supply closet, third floor, west wing."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise at his quick response. "Supply closet? Isn't that a bit clichéd?" He shrugged.

"Clichés are generally used because they are true. Besides, it's the only place without cameras." She nodded her approval. "I'll go ahead. Take the elevator down, turn right past the break room, and the closet is the last door on the left. Knock twice and I'll answer." As he turned to walk away, she wondered if it was worth the effort to be caught off guard at his forwardness. She appreciatively watched him walk to the stairs and decided it wasn't. He obviously knew what he was doing, and if her investigating proved correct she was in for a good time.

* * *

Emily forced herself to wait two full minutes before heading to the elevator. Her heart was thumping wildly but she didn't really feel nervous. _It's probably a hormone rush and the possibility of getting caught. Reid could explain the adrenal response I'm sure._ The recognition that she was doing something against the rules made this even more exciting.

As she stepped out onto the third floor, she looked around for anyone that might be suspicious. The hallway was empty and she didn't see anyone on her way to the appointed 'meeting' room. Following Reid's instructions she knocked twice and waited. The door swung inward but the space was dark. She paused momentarily before stepping forward. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her inside. The door shut behind her but the lights didn't come on right away. There were shuffling noises for several seconds, and then the tiny closet was illuminated. She turned to see Reid standing by the door, and she noticed he had placed a rolled up towel against the crack along the threshold. He was looking back at her, his big brown eyes filled with both desire and nervousness.

_I wonder why he would suddenly be so nervous._ It wasn't that nervousness was an unexpected quality for Reid. In fact, she was surprised at his composure and suave thus far. However, the rumors led her to think of him as being a dominant, assertive lover. She couldn't help but be curious why he was so anxious with her.

He interrupted her thoughts by walking toward her hesitantly. "I was thinking," he said cautiously, "that you might want to take the lead. I don't want to push any boundaries, especially since we work together." She smiled at his consideration. _So he wants to be sure I know what I'm asking for here and that I won't get angry later. I knew he was smart enough to cover his ass!_

"Nope," Emily replied. "You initiated this little rendezvous, and I'm just along for the ride." They both smiled at her innuendo.

"Ok, then." As if she'd flipped on a switch, he was the self-assured man that propositioned her in the bullpen. He led her to an old desk in the corner of the small area. It didn't look sturdy enough to support any weight, but she decided not to question him. As if he were reading her mind he stated, "Don't worry; it's safe. This was in Gideon's office and I saved it from being thrown out."

"Oh, that's cool," she responded. She placed her purse on the floor and hopped up on the battered wooden furniture.

"And," he added, "no one can get in her without a key, and I have the master copy so we don't have to worry about intruders." She opted not to ask how he managed to arrange for that. Instead, she just nodded. He glanced at his watch and moved to stand in front of her. He gently pushed her knees apart several inches and walked even closer. He leaned in and placed a spine tingling kiss on her lips. As they deepened the kiss, his fingers softly stroked her shoulders and the base of her neck. The combination of wonderful sensations made her mind shut down and her nerves twitch with anticipation. It lasted several moments before he pulled back and licked his lips.

"Mm," she whined. "Again." He grinned at her and kissed her once more as his hands slid around her shoulders and down her upper body. They stopped at the neckline of her blouse, and nimble fingers began undoing the buttons. _This is really happening!_ As the final one popped open, he broke their mouths apart to slowly drag his soft lips across her collarbone and down the center of her chest. Emily let out a quiet groan as he traced the edges of her lace bra with his perfect mouth. Her hands slid up and down his back, rubbing along his bony spine. She carefully pulled on his shirt until it come untucked and she touched bare skin.

She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't even realize his hands were exploring similarly-caressing along her back and across her ribcage-until his thumbs slipped under her bra cup and gently stroking in small circles. At the same time his lips moved upwards to suck on her earlobes. Emily couldn't contain the gasp that escaped as pleasure filled her body. Much too soon for her liking, his hands moved from their current task. She whimpered in disappointment, but the loss was quickly eased by his lips taking over the job. His lips exploring over and under the lace was so distracting that she only vaguely noticed his hands gliding up her thighs, raising her silk skirt as they went. She was so involved with watching the top of his head and relishing in his incredible ministrations that she didn't tune into what else he was doing until he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her slightly from the desk. Delicate fingers grazed over her skin as he pulled her lace thong down her hips and thighs. She gasped again as his teeth lightly brushed a sensitive spot while his hands simultaneously rested on her unclothed waist.

"Lift your legs up," he directed in a husky voice that nearly undid her right then. She immediately complied, and was amazed when she felt his bare skin against hers. She hadn't even realized that he'd undressed during the foreplay, but a quick glance showed his pants and purple silk boxers on the floor near his feet and the bottom buttons on his shirt unfastened. He raised his eyes and looked at her. He seemed to be silently asking if she were ready. It took all of her control to refrain from screaming at him to get a move on. He apparently understood the message as he pulled her even closer so that she was just on the edge of the desk, forcing her knees to grip him tighter. Then he leaned forward and pushed her into an angled position. "You may want to hold onto me or the desk," he suggested before pushing his lips firmly against hers. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. His tongue slipped between her teeth, and a few feet lower the action was mirrored. It was at that moment Emily knew that his hands weren't the only thing that could do magic.

* * *

Emily sat back with her eyes closed as she tried to regain a normal breathing rhythm. She heard Reid moving around but she couldn't bring herself to pay attention to that yet. When she felt him touch her ankles, she pried her eyes open to see him already redressed. He'd picked up her underwear from their position on the floor and was pulling them up her legs. He noticed her stare and gave her a mischievous grin. "I figured I should put these back where I got them." She let out a snort of laughter and considered hitting him-that, however, required more effort than she wanted to expend at the moment. She did stand up to allow him to finish, and his touch still managed to send chills down her spine. She looked on as he walked over to a shelf in the small closet, picked up an 8X10 mirror, and propped it up on the desk. She watched appreciatively as he tidied his hair, straightened his tie, and tucked in his shirt.

It suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't even gotten a good glimpse of him naked-or half-naked as the case had been. Though she wasn't at all unsatisfied with the experience, she felt slightly disappointed in herself for not fully enjoying the opportunity. She realized this was likely an abbreviated performance as they were supposed to be working, and that he probably had an extended version to use in other situations. The part of her brain that convinced her to take up Reid's proposition screamed at her to find out what else he could do with more time. To her knowledge he didn't sleep with anyone at the Bureau more than once, but she wondered if he would make an exception for her.

He finished primping and silently held up the mirror for her to look in. "Thanks," she said as she dug in her purse for lipstick and a brush. _No wonder he told me to bring this._ Once she was appropriate for public viewing again, she met his eyes and causally stated, "So Dr. Reid, it seems the rumors of your prowess aren't exaggerated at all!" He grinned at her and turned a tiny bit pink. She found it irresistibly adorable that he could blush after what they'd done. "We, um…should do this again sometime." She tried to hide the desperation in her voice.

"Yeah," he replied noncommittally. His less than enthusiastic response stalled her briefly, but she decided to continue anyway.

"So, what are you doing this evening? Maybe we could get together after work?" He fidgeted nervously, the way she would expect him to in this type of situation.

"Um, I have…plans…with Pen tonight." She raised her eyebrows in shock as she caught on to his implication. _Penelope, you brat! She never even hinted that she had firsthand experience during their conversations._ Though she knew that Pen and Reid were close, a sexual relationship was not ever considered-at least by her.

"Oh, ok; maybe some other time then." He seemed reluctant so she tried not to seem pushy.

After a moment he responded, "Why don't you come over after work anyway? I don't have to meet Pen until 7:30, so that'll give us enough time."

"Sure, that's great." She privately wondered about him pulling off back-to-back performances, but he didn't seem concerned so she let it go.

As he walked past her, he placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "See you in a few minutes." He removed the rolled up towel from the doorway and put it away before leaving her alone in the tiny closet. She waited several minutes before turning off the light and exiting. While the elevator rose to her floor, she debated whether she was more excited about her plans for the evening, or for having her own stories to add to the rumor mill.


End file.
